1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which causes gasoline powered vehicle engines to combust gasoline more efficiently, thus increasing the power output and reducing the production of harmful pollutants.
2. Related Art
The present invention relates to a combustion and anti-pollution device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,847, wherein an electromagnetic device is disposed within a gaseous material loop connecting the crankcase and engine cylinders of an internal combustion engine. In the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,847, a gaseous mixture from the engine crankcase is passed through the device and subjected to a magnetic field with the resultant effect of energizing the molecular particles in the gaseous stream. Emissions from the device are drawn into the engine's positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system and then into the engine cylinders. An inherent disadvantage of devices known in the art is that such devices rely on engine heat radiated or convected within the engine compartment to reach an optimal operating temperature. Therefore, devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,847 do not begin to operate at peak efficiency until the engine has warmed up.